Preguntas y respuestas Interdimensionales
by Harpi
Summary: Las preguntas han sido respondidas, pasemos a otro reto , "que hubiera pasado si...?" has tu pregunta referento a esto y obten un FA de tu pregunta! (solo referente a los fics que actualmente escribo), esta vez con reglas incluidas
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, aquí **Harpi (mi Nick)** con una ocasión especial, por motivos de exámenes, juegos online, universidad, juegos online, la familia, ya dije juegos online? Como sea, ando algo atariado, asi que para buscar inspiración y algunas escenas extras para mis fanfic, desde este momento abro un preguntas y respuestas, y otras cosas mas!

Sonido de grillos

Bien, generalmente esto se hace con temas como "preguntarle a mi OC" y luego dibujan el oc respondiendo, esto es algo parecido, para empezar, podrán preguntar algún a algún oc o personaje que haya salido en mis diversos fics como gloria al rey, 30 dias con ustedes, el significado de la oscuridad, finales alternativos y n8, claro, estos no darán información que revele demasiadas cosas, y intentaran responder de la forma menos cortante que sea posible porque algunos son algo….insociables por así decirlo…

-por qué diablos me estas mirando?-pregunto de mala manera aria

(Ven a que me refiero?) Claro, el que pregunten algo no significa que otro no se meta, si alguna preguntar logra inspirarme lo suficiente, daré acceso a otras "cosas" por así decirlo, así que no duden en preguntar por alguna inquietud (obviamente las preguntas son por review, no por privado)

-genial, ahora toca responderle a un montón de perdedores-se quejo aria

-vamos aria, no los llames asi, los lectores son como fans no crees?-sugirió sonata

-como sea

-yo aun no entiendo por qué de todas las dimensiones, nos tocó la de compartirla con este idiota, no pudo ser alguien con mejor apariencia?-se quejó adagio de su mala suerte

-genial, la loli me esta criticando-se quejo mario

-A QUIEN LE DICES LOLI?!

-A TI CHAPARRA!

-hay van otra vez…son de lo peor

-si vendrá gente a preguntarnos cosas, ire por tacos para convidarles-comento sonata para salir en busca de tan preciado alimento

-como sea –dijo aria para mirar al publico- mas vale que no pregunten nada estúpido entendieron?

Recuerden que la pregunta debe ir dirigido a un personaje, y dependiendo del momento en que este la historia o la dimensión, la respuestas puede variar


	2. Respuestas

Bueno, empezó con las preguntas, y curiosamente las primeras son a mi persona*-*

 _ **Preguntas por Silverwolf**_

 **1.¿Cuándo comenzó a intersarte la serie de MLP?**

Como todo mayor de edad, que un montón de ponis de colores salieran por discovery significaba cosa para niños pequeños, pero un dia que estaba aburriendo viendo tv echado en mi cama, el control se fastidia justo en el discovery, justo estaba dando mlp en el capitulo que sale la hydra, empeze jugar con mi cel mientras escuchaba el dibujo, entonces me di cuenta que la serie en si, estaba bien hecha con personajes divertidos, drama bien pensada, justo como hora de aventura o gravity falls, desde hay decidi ver de que hiba la serie, me vi 2 temporadas de sopetón aquella nochexD

 **2.-¿Algunos personajes favoritos?**

Siempre me gustan los personajes humorísticos, por lo cual Pinkie pie, derpy y sonata son mis preferidas, el humor lo veo primero que lo moe, increíble no?

 **3.-¿Cómo encontraste la Web?**

Pues es curioso, anets que esta encontré otra web dedicada al los fanfic de naruto, y pues, andaba viendo ranma ½ de nuevo en aquella época, asi que buscando alguna historia de ranma/Shampoo, encuentro la pagina y dije, por que no, tal vez algún escritor tenga una historia interesante

 **4.¿Que te animo a hacerte escritor?**

Pues como en lo anterior, empecé con los fanfic de ranma ½, y justo había uno de ranma x shampoo que me gustaba bastante, solo entraba a la pagina para leer la historia, fue por ese escritor que empecé mi primer fanfic "el comienzo de algo grande" en ranma, lastimosamente la cuenta se m perdió, iba re empezar a escribirla, pero la historia que seguía, de la nada la cuenta del autor y sus historias fueron borradas o.o! eso e desanimo a seguir escribiendo sobre ranma, pero empecé un Fic colectivo, el cual habrá durado unos 4 años, ya con esa experiencia empecé a escribir mas fics, además que yo también quería contar una historia

 **5.-¿algunas cosas o autores que te inspirasen a hacer tus fanfics como tus personajes?**

A varios, cuando estuvo en aquel fic colectivo, los usuarios como aleth-chan, hinako, Alfonso sparda y misaki-chan, que participaron en la historia, me ayudaron a dar forma a los personajes que uso ahora, incluso el final (que lastimosamente nunca se le pudo dar pro que un dia 2 de los mejores autores desaparecieron sin decir nada..ojala estén bien) hiba a explicar el comienzo de todos mis fanfic, ya luego de eso, suelo leer diversos fic con parejas nada comunes, eso me da inspiración para nuevas ideas para mis fic

Si tienes curiosidad, encuentras el fanfic escribiendo en google: dz cambiando la historia, te advierto que son 4 temporadasxD

Gracias por las preguntas silverwolf850 ñam

..

.

.

.

 **Preguntas de guest**

 **Sonata; dime sonata, ya sabes que tipo de animal hacia esos ruidos tan raros en el bosque de la muerte?**

-no lo se, intente buscar algún animal que gruñera y dijera "mas duro", "déjalo adentro", pero no he tenido suerte, incluso me parecía escucharlo en el cuarto de aria, pero no he tenido suerte, incluso le pregunte al jefe, el también tiene curiosidad de aquella extraña criatura, asi que es cosa de tiempo para atraparla!-declaro sonata con una red en las manos

-….

-aria, puedes explicar eso?-pregunto adagio

-no, no puedo y no quiero

 **Para adagio; adagio que sentiste al verte peleando con cierto idiota y perdiendo cuando entraste a la tardis o maquina de hoowens**

-veo que primero fue sonata, pero da lo mismo-arreglandose su cabello- la verdad me sorprendí el enorme poder que mi yo futuro tenia, pero no me importa, eso es el resultado de cosas que no he decido o hecho, preocuparme seria una perdida de tiempo, pero si pasara, acabaría con ese idiota, no dejare que nadie se entrometa en mi camino-declaro adagio tranquilamente

 **Para aria; aria todos sabemos que te gustan las nobelas graficas japonesas sudidas de tono ( hentay) y de ciertos temas colegiales ahora te pregunto, ya que tienes a un tonto como profesor y tu eres una colegiala has tenido alguna idea loca en tu inocente cabecita?**

-(estupida sonata, le dije que no contara esas cosas), enserio le preguntas a una chica esas cosas? Debes ser todoooo un galan con las humanas sabes? Pues no, no tengo ninguna idea de ese tipo, y si asi lo fuera, no sería con ese fracasado

-entonces porque tienes ese uniforme escolar en tu armario aria?-pregunto sonata- ahhhh, porque me golpeaste!

-Te dije que dejaras de rebuscar mis cosas!-le grito aria para volverle pegar en la cabeza

 **Mario; preguntas rapidas,  
porque adagio loli? , sonata con el pelo suelto o con su coleta?, qie sentiste al ver a aria con su traje de sirvienta modificado? Cual tiene mejor sabor el de celestia o el de luna? Y quien lo tiene de mayor tamano?, cuanto tardaste de en construir a cp?**

 **-** Pues tarde o temprano se enteraran, lo descubrí una vez que adagio salio de la ducha después de bañarse, ella usualmente sale con sus tacones puestos, pero un dia salio y yo pasaba por hay, como su pelo estaba mojado, lo tenia lasio (se veía bonita debo admitir), entonces note que ella era una loli! Digo, no llegaba al 1.50 m de altura, al parecer los tacones, pecho tan plano que una alumna de primaria la supera y el pelo esponjoso, ocultan bien que es una loli, cuando se lo dije, ella me dio un golpe directo en el estomago, no entiendo por que hizo eso la verdad…

Sobre sonata, me agrada mas verla con el pelo suelto, solo lo tiene asi cuando se va a dormir, pero a ella le gusta usar su coleta, asi que me gusta de ambos modos

Mira, si algo aprendí de aria, es que no es una chica que demuestre lo que siente, y cuando hace algo amable, es mejor no preguntar el porque, simplemente se disfruta el momento y ya, fue muy agradable el que intentara animarme, ojala fuera asi de amable todo el tiempo, tal vez asi pudiera…ya que –suspiro

Pues odio admitirlo, pero celestia lo tiene más grande y mas dulce, pero es que siempre fue talentosa con la cocina y sus turrones son increíbles! Maldita, cuando descubrió mi debilidad, se aprovecha para chantajearme con comida…soy tan débil..

Cp? En verdad no mucho, un dia llegue a una torre para pedir "prestado" algo de tecnología, y por casualidad encontré un programa llamado HARVIS, tome su base y me la lleve ( y de paso escapar de un gigante verde que gritaba HULK APLASTAR PEQUEÑO LADRON!), con eso cree a cp, no es bueno pasar tanto tiempo solo sin hablar con alguien, y claro, cp esta programado para discutir conmigo si estoy a punto de meter la pata, una mala manía mia de atacar aun si eso me pone en peligro

 **Para las dazzlen, hay gente que se pregunta ( yo no ) si alguna de ustedes tuviese un romanse secreto con mario y saliera embarazada y por obvia razon descubierta, como lo tomarian las demas?**

-enserio?-dijeron adagio y aria a la vez- los humanos solo piensan estupideces

-dagi, que es eso del embarazo?-pregunto sonata toda inocente

-no le hagas caso sonata, son cosas que solo lso humanos podrían imaginar, ni en un millón de años alguna tendría un romance con ese idiota-respondio adagio con las manos en la cintura

-yo mejor me voy a comer algo-dijo aria para salir de hay

Mientras, en la dimensión de "Besos de Medianoche"

-QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO AL HACERLO SIN PROTECCION!? TE DAS CUENTA DEL LIO EN QUE ESTAS METIDA AHORA!-grito adagio con enojo

La noticia que aria estaba enbarazada, y que el padre fuera cierto profesor idiota tomo a media ciudad de sorpresa, todos querían respuestas, pero de momento las dazzling tendrían una charla privada en la casa del según adagio, aprovechador, la sirena líder estaba dándole el regaño de su vida a aria, la cual solo podía hundirse en el sillo sin poder responderle

-no creí que podría quedar en..ya sabes, este ni siquiera es nuestro cuerpo real!-se defendió aria, pero la mirada de adagio la hizo retroceder

-eres una sirena en el cuerpo de una humana, el es un pony terrestre en el cuerpo de un humano, eso es DEMASIADO COMPATIBLE! Y para rematar los humanos tienen miles de métodos anticonceptivos, y no usaron ninguno!-le volvió a gritar adagio- y donde esta el idiota? Si cree que va escaparse de su responsabilidad, esta muy equivocado

Y en ese momento mario llego corriendo mientras rodaba pro el suelo para esquivar un cuchillo que casi le da en la cabeza, la noticia no le había agradado a sonata mucho que digamos

-espera sonata, intenta verlo por el lado amable-pidió mario mientras retrocedía de apoco

-la embarazo..embarazo a aria…es un traidor jefe..un traidor..-le respondio la sirena de forma tenebrosa sin soltar su arma

-(pero jamás estuvimos juntos para empezar..) velo asi, ahora serás tia! No te alegra eso?

-tia?

-si, tendrás un pequeño sobrino o sobrina que se alegrara siempre de verte, incluso puedes ser la tia favorita!

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para regresarle a la normalidad, incluso una sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro

-si, seré la tia favorita!-exclamo sonata para dar saltitos de alegría- y de seguro querrá tacos!

-ni hablar sonata, no le meterás tu obsesión a mi sobrina o sobrino-le negó adagio

-dagi, no puedes evitarlo, lso tacos son vida, los tacos son amor!-declaro sonata mientras alaba el cielo

-al menos no pelean por quien será la madrina..-comento mario con una gotita en al cien al ver como hiba la discusión

-y tu zekeda, mas te vale que no intentes escapar de tu responsabilidades-le acuso adagio mirándolo feo

-fingiré que no escuche lo que intentabas insinuar dazzle- le respondió mario con una mirada de igual fastidio

La discusión se desvió de un regaño a quien sería la madrina, para sorpresa de adagio, sonata no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar como siempre lo hace, ella iba a ser la madrina y la tia favorita, mientras ambas discutían, mario se sentó cansado al lado de aria, si esto era asi, como seria explicar a los demás la situación? Luego miro a aria y el lo miro, la situación era un que ninguno espero, esta se llevo la mano a su vientre, sin saber exactamente que pensar por primera vez, entonces sintió como mario ponía su mano con la suya, el tampoco era un experto en esta situación, pero no iba a dejarla sola, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, logrando solo que volteara el rostro con enojo y un sonrojo, pero sin quitar la mano de su lugar, después de todo, para aria el amor era para estúpidos, y el, pues era muy "estúpido"

 **Para twi( humana), qie te motivo a ser aprendiz de un perv... digo un cientifico como mario?**

-vaya, no espere que me preguntaran algo-ajustándose sus lentes- lo que me motivo fue la facilidad y imaginación que tenia el maestro para crear, cuando llegue a su casa por primera vez, estaba lleno de robots de animales y otras cosas fascinantes, incluso creo un pequeño robot llamado wally para mi para que no tocara nada peligroso, aunque parece huraño o antisocial, es una buena persona si te acercas con buenas intenciones, creo que pro eso mi hermano y el no se llevan muy bien

 **Para cp, tres preguntas rapidas, cual es el miedo irracional ( fobia)mas grande de mario?, que es lo mas pervertido que te ah echo buscar en la red? Y la mas dificil cual a sido su momento mas vergonzoso? ( esto lo pregunto por ser una maquina sin sentimientos y por tanto sin moral y no mario no puedes bloquearla?**

-buscando…..acceso restringido, información clasificaba, requiere condigo de 1280 digitos….clave no confirma, cerrando programa

 **Flutershy, hay alguien al que hayas imaginado vestido como perro y tu con un traje de latex y una correa?**

-que? yo no seria capaz de imaginar algo asi…..-respondió Flutershy mientras retrocedía lentamente..

 **Mario, cual es la dimensión más rara donde hayas estado? Cual la mas tenebrosa? Y cual la mas pervertida?**

-seria la dimensión donde existe el yuri y yaoi es ley…las mujeres podían embarazar a otras y lso hombres a otros…brrr….fue demasiado bizarro, en especial cuando vi a dazzle teniendo un romance con sunset, si cuando ella la ve, pareciera que quiere quemarla con la mirada, raro de verdad, y solo tome fotos de esos momentos para investigación nada mas!

 **Discord, tu y crisalid? Ademas te gustaria decir algo sobre ciertos dulces cambiados?**

-fue solo una inocente broma para ayudar a un amigo, aquí entre nosotros, el chico necesita un leve empujón para dejar de ser soltero-respondió discord de forma divertida

-opino lo mismo, pero cambiar anticonceptivos por dulces? Eso es de mal gusto discord-le regaño Crysalis

-o vamos crisi! Sabes que te encanto-respondió discord divertido

-bueno, algo, pero si algo sucede y el lo descubre, dudo que le parezca gracioso, puedes apostar que vendrá de donde este para devolverte la broma

Le explico Crysalis

-y que podría hacerme? Hacer agujeros en mis condones?...creo que necesito hacer unas llamadas para asegurarme de algo…-respondió discord preocupado para luego salir corriendo

-hombres…..

 **Candace, si le disye su sorpresa a shinig armor en los vestidores?**

-pues aun no le digo que pronto será papa, asi que no lo vayas arruinar ok?-pidio candance con una sonrisa

 **Crisalid, que se ciente tener a una protegida como sonata?**

-es como tener un lienzo gigantesco en blanco! Tantas cosas que enseñar y que su mente está dispuesta a aprender, además que tiene ese toque de bondad y maldad tan equilibrado que rara vez se ve, y creeme, he sabido enseñarle a sacar provecho de eso-respondio Crysalis emocionada

 **Y ya para despedirme la preguntas mas dificiles**

 **N8, cual tu dimensión real? Crees que oiram se vuelva mas fuerye que tu?**

-mi dimensión real? Para que quieres saber? Si no eres siquiera recomendado por algún explorador, no tengo el deber de decirte nada, pero sobre oiram, no me importa, hay gente mas fuerte que yo, pero –jugando con su cuchillo- yo soy mas hábil, y eso sobrepasa la fuerza bruta, hace años una raza destruye planetas estaba a punto de encontrar el acceso para viajar a otras dimensiones, asi que me encargue de ellas, estos como se hacían llamar…sayayin, eran una raza guerrera demasiado fuerte físicamente, pero no eran muy listos para planear estrategias

 **Mario que haras cuando regreses a equestria?**

-ZzZzzzzzzzZzz-mario en esos momentos esta durmiendo

 **A las dazzlen, como fueron los dias desde que perdieron sus poderes hasta que mario las descubrio?**

-me permitió ver la verdadera cara de los humanos-respondió adagio para mirar seriamente a guest- sin nuestros poderes, fue cuestión de tiempo que las cosas que conseguimos las fuéramos perdiendo, llego el momento en que vendimos las joyas que teníamos para conseguir algo de comer, estúpidas rainbooms, nuestras gemas no solo nos daban poder, si no era una fuente de alimento alterna a la comida, todos dicen ser amables, pero si ven a alguien con hanbre en la calle, no mueven ni un dedo para ayudarle-respondió parar mirar a aria y sonata a lo lejos- al principio temía no solo por nuestro alimento, si no por nuestra seguridad, 3 chicas sin hogar, la calle no es buen lugar para eso, pero por alguna razón no nos cruzamos con ese tipo de gente en esta ciudad, supongo que debo agradecer en eso a zekeda, aunque al final el no era humano después de todo

 **Adagio, tienes alguna fantasía con mario?, aria la misma pregunta, sonata que se ciente astar a dieta de tacos?**

-fantasía? Con el? Mucho tiempo frente a ese monitor te afecta humano, e tenido a hombres hermosos bajo mis pies, ellos son los que deben tener fantasías conmigo-contesto adagio con un tono altanero

-y todos esos collares y esposas en tu armario son solo decoración no?-pregunto aria con un tono burlón

-acaso quieres que te recuerde pro que soy la líder?-contesto adagio con enojo- y ya basta sonata, suéltame el pie!

-Porfavor dagi, llevo días sin un taco, creo que moriré!-suplico sonata

-apenas llevas media hora!

-son de lo peor

 **Mario,QUIEN ES TU REVOLTOSA FAVORITA, POR LA QUE ARIAS LO QUE SEA, ADAGIO, ARIA O SONATA?**

-ninguna, ese trio de mocosas me alteran demasiado como para tenerles algún tipo de cariño, de solo pensarlo me..

-jefe, mire-mostrandole un anuncio-estas vendiendo un taco supremo a medianoche, podemos ir?-suplico sonata

-am, si claro, no veo por que no

-SIIII!-respondio sonata para correr lejos

-eh, por que me estan mirando asi?

-no que estabas muy cansado y no saldrías hoy?-le cuestiono adagio

-pues me recupere, algún problema?

-….

 **O,o se me olvidava mario, fuera de las zonas erogenas habituales dime, los pequenos pies de sonata, los suaves y tersos hombros de aria o el firme pero liso estomago de adagio?**

-eh, no entendí a que te refieres, pero no tengo algún fetiche con partes físicas, por el sello de la bestia debo mantener los deseos impuros lejos

Gracias por preguntar ñam

.

.

.

 **De Spero Tenebris**

 **okey la pregunta va pa mi idiota favorito mario... no te creas no eres idiota o no tanto**

 **en fin con cual de las 3 revoltosas te quedarias aria, sonata o adagio y cual odias mas**

 **contestame cabron y te enseño a usar alquimia chao saludame**

-a quien el dices cabron, pendejo!-tranquilizándose- pero ya bueno, quedarme? Pues si se me permitiera elegir…pues ninguna, esas chicas están dementes! Aria y su actitud de "me vale todo" cansa con el tiempo, adagio es terca para aceptar que otros le importan y sonata aunque es mas fácil tratar con ella, es muy posesiva cuando algo le importa, ella te mataría por un taco, claro, todos tenemos defectos, yo no soy perfecto, pero con mi estilo de vida tarde o temprano me voy a morir, asi que prefiero hacerlo solo

.

.

.

.

.

 **Preguntas A.C – W.J**

 **bien mi pregunta es para mario en referencia a lo que dijo entei, enserio enserio ENSERIO no te diste cuenta de la pony con medias a rayas?**

-es que yo que iba a saber que eso era lencería! No supe para que era ese tipo de ropas que usaban las yeguas hasta que cumplí los 300 años. Malditas oportunidades desperdiciadas…-cayendo en un estado deprimido

 **para Shey, por que niegas el sagrado arte de matar? si tus desendientes seran grandes guerreros que matan.**

-Nuestra sangre no define lo que somos, solo nuestras propias decisiones forman nuestro propio camino

 **para mario, (de el significado de la oscuridad) con gran detalle como es el cuerpo (humano) desnudo de applejack?**

-pues, por lo poco que vi, la jefa tiene unos pechos talla C bastante firmes, un cuerpo bien esculpido por todo el trabajo que hace desde pequeña, y un trasero tan grande como una…

PAM

Mario esta inconsciente con una balde en la cabeza

 **para ken, sigues pensando que dor planea algo en contra de celestia? has considerado tomar terapia para bajarte lo paranoico? tu hermana es linda? :3**

-no estoy paranoico, vivimos en un mundo donde nada es lo que parece, en especial ponyville, un bosque que escapa del control delas princesas, los changelings que invaden nuestras tierras para absorber nuestro amor, el amo del caos paseando libremente y quien sabe que otra cosa mas, sin contar las bandas criminales que atentan contra la seguridad, hasta la mas inofensiva señal puede dar una pista para detener un mal grande antes que sea tarde, y sobre mi hermana, ella fue llamada la dama de la espada por su increíble capacidad de eliminar a sus enemigos de forma elegante y rápida, supongo que es bella cuando destaja a sus enemigos de forma tan precisa-respondio ken con un tono tan neutral como maud pie

 **para dor, que opinas de la demencia del caballerito, caso perdido o aun se puede salvar? que opinas de Flutershy u rarity?**

-ese poni esta demente, le invite un maldito dulce y me acuso que intentaba llegar a ser general del reino para asesinar a celestia y destruir la luna, de donde diablos saca algo asi!, y sobre la unicornio y la pegaso, espero tener el "placer" de conocerlas mas a fondo-cara de rikura aquí-

 **para el gran n8**

 **por que no te pusiste un mejor nobre? xD jeje**

 **tu intencion es formar una especie de liga de villanos o un escuadron suicida?**

 **no temes que el trio de mario, dor y ken lleguen de alguna forma arruinar tus planes? si es asi que clase de fuerte represalia tomarias contra ellos?**

 **como soportas a tanto idiota cofyutacof, pasifistas, dementes y sabra marte que tanto loco tienes por equipo, como es que toleras eso?**

-no es algo que yo me pusiera, eramos 8 agentes en total, y me presente de último, así que tome ese número, y en el tártaro fue el octavo poni encerrado en la área de los que representaban los pecados capitales, que hiba hacerse? Igual no es que importara mucho

Villanos o escuadrón suicida? Me están obligando a traer un grupo de niñatos a una misión! Solo me hacen demorar, necesito vacaciones, y ese trio que mencionas quiénes son? Conozco a un tal mario, pero con tantas dimensiones, tendrías que especificar, a los otros dos ni idea de quienes son, aunque el nombre dor me suena, conocí a un terrestres con ese nombre, tenía una maldición que lo hacia inmortal, pero sabes, matar inmortales es mi especialidad, igual un trio de niñatos no me llama la atención, y si asi fuera, todos tenemos que dormir alguna vez…y sobre los idiota de mi equipo, ya tengo un reporte de sus muertes "por accidente" que sufrieron, y mir que curioso, todas son por cortes con arma blanca, raro no?

Gracias por preguntar ñam

.

.

.

.

 **llamame silver7X**

 **suena divertido,no se si te refieres a esto pero, aqui voy  
para mario (gr): conoces mucha gente "interesante", ¿sera que conoces a slenderman?  
y si lo conoces, ¿ le gusta los videojuegos?**

-conozco un sujeto algo pálido con un traje negro, es algo larguirucho y era el exnovio de luna, la verdad no entiendo que sucedió, si se llevaban bien, incluso tenían los mismos hobby, pero bueno, lo ultimo que supe de el es que trabaja de guardabosques en el turno nocturno, no lo visito mucho ya que suelo perderlo de vista muy rápido

 **para n8:sabemos que te has enfrentado a hao, ¿a que otra deidad te has enfrentado?**

-deidades? No considero a nada deidad, solo un ser que tiene demasiado poder y sufre de síndrome de creerse dios, pero bueno, uno de mis primero enemigos con ese pensamiento fue un tal pain, el bastardo controlaba la gravedad y otras habilidades raras, también estaba el tal madara uchiha, el cual solo pudimos derrotarlo trabajando en equipo, y en una misiones acabe con un tal enel, que podía convertir su cuerpo en electricidad, nunca espero que yo….he, casi revelo mi habilidad maestro, muy astuto muchacho, pero no lo suficiente

 **para adagio(gr):esto mas que una pregunta es un reto,dile cosas empalagosas y cursis a mario, si no lo haces quedaras calva, sin motivo aparente jejjeje y si lo hago para verte sufrir**

-lee el aviso humano, solo preguntas, aunque tu graaaann reto me a dado una idea, la usare mas adelante-respondió adagio con una sonrisa nada buena

 **para ken(sc):¿ tu paranoia comenzó antes o después que comenzaste a atrabajar para la princesa?**

-no soy paranoico, soy precavido, nunca se sabe cuando el queso que eta en la mesa sea un changeling, o si ese par de gatos no están planeando conquistar el mundo, mi mente se debe ampliar a diversas ideas ahora que la princesa luna me mando a ponyville a aprender sobre ellos, aunque seria mas fácil si tomáramos huellas a todos para un registro y control total del pueblo

 **para computadora:¿ no as pensado traicionar a mario y crear un ejercito de robot para esclavizar la rasa humana? o ¿ solo traicionarlo?**

-estoy programado para ayudar y servir al amo, a eso se limita mi programa, si en caso el amo muriera, me apagaría para siempre, es mi programación, no tengo tanta libertad de pensamiento como aquel robot que se hacía llamar ultron

 **para n8: duraste 2500 años en una prisión ¿ esa soledad note afecto?**

\- elefantes, se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una araña, como veian que resistían, fueron llamar a otro elefantes mas, elefantes, se balanceaban…

 **para mario: ¿que plan tienes para sobrevivir a una Apocalipsis zombie? o ¿mejor dicho que armas tienes?**

-pues actualmente tengo una isla del tamaño de una ciudad con dispositivos para evitar que la rastreen o lleguen hay por accidente, en ella tengo semillas de casi todo el planeta (algo debi hacer todos estos años), y un sistema purificador de agua, la idea es simple, si los zombis nos invaden, escapo a la isla y espero unos 50 años, después de todo, aunque sean zombis, tendrían un tiempo límite ya que el cuerpo se podriría hasta ya no poder moverse, y claro, un almacén lleno de almacenes de animes y juegos, nunca se sabe, y de armas, mi armadura y mi hacha martillo, por si se le acaba el filo, lo que aún no resuelvo es que si todo la humanidad muere, como poder vencer al rey lich!?

Gracias por preguntar…algún dia mario vencerá al rey lich..algun dia…

..

.

.

.

 **Haseoo55**

Que paso con la hora de los exiliados? además habrá mas quien se una al grupo en ese fic?

Pues ya llevo la mitad del capítulo, solo que hay algo que me detiene, la inspiración!, y solo quedaría cupo pal minotauro ñam

Las demás preguntas revelan demasiado sopiler

Y eso seria todo señores, varias preguntas no respondí por que revelarían demasiado trama, asi es la vida

Ahora pasemos al siguiente reto!

 _ **Que hubiera pasado si…?**_

El juego es fácil, según la historia, pueden terminar la pregunta con alguna curiosidad, y de ella puede salir una FA! Y las reglas son simples

-Una pregunta por persona!

-La pregunta debe empezar con "que hubiera pasado si…" y no debe ser larga, debe ser solo una pregunta

Y eso seria todo de momento señores, veamos quien tiene mas imaginación


End file.
